Mini TV Portátil Frend
by DREIGNUS
Summary: Snape ahora tiene un mini T.V.! continuación de Celular, MP3, Furby y Tamagochi frend! gracias por todo el apoyo!


Ninguno de los personajes de H.P. me pertenece, son de J.K. Rowling

Y PARA AQUELLOS QUE GUSTEN DE NARUTO, RECOMIENDO LOS SIGUENTES TITULOS DE:

**AMAYA ERISAWA**

"_ENRREDOS AMOROSOS"," LA VIDA ADOLECENTE" Y "HYUUGA'S LOVE"_

**GABE LOGAN**

"_ENCUENTRO DE DOS HEROES", "SILENT HILL" Y "LOCA ACADEMIA DE NINJAS"_

**Y gracias a ****Meli-chan****Gabe L.****June-Li**** y ****kisame Hoshigaki**** por leerme!!**

**GRACIAS CHICOS :3**

Aclaraciones:

"Bla, bla, bla" son pensamientos

- Bla, bla, bla- son diálogos

Ahora por favor gusten del fic XD

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

"**Mini T.V. Portátil Frend"**

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

Los Gryfindor son estupidos por naturaleza.

Y si no lo creen, alguien podría decírselo en este momento a Snape, y el no estaría mas de acuerdo.

Después de todo, ¿Quién se tropieza con él, y lo hace caer?... Un estupido suicida.

-L-lo siento!- se apresuro a decir la chica, que habia sido la pobre despistada.

Snape la fulmino con la mira, se puso de pie, se limpio con gran molestia su negrea y antes muy pulcra túnica y…

-30 puntos menos para Gryfindor por atacar a un profesor!- bramo Snape furioso.

-Eso no es justo! Fue un accidente!- la chica se callo de golpe, y se tapo la boca de inmediato, pero ya era muy tarde.

Snape alzo una ceja, y sonrió malignamente, haa, Gryfindor's, siempre podía contar con ellos para alegrarle el día, y la noche, y la tarde, y la comida, y la merienda, y la cena…

-30 puntos menos por replicarme! Y estará castigada de aquí hasta navidad!-

-S-si…- murmuro la chica con pesar, se maldijo ser tan boca floja, y se dio la vuelta para retirarse.

-10 puntos menos por irse sin permiso- dijo Snape perfectamente audible y sonriéndose con gran placer.

La chica se paro en seco, con unas ganas locas de mentársela hasta donde no, pero no, no le iba a dar el gusto.

Snape se dio la vuelta, ya mas satisfecho, y se dedico a ver si aun podía quitar puntos, después de todo, era la hora del descanso, y el pasillo estaba a rebosar.

/PACK!/

-AG!- Snape se giro furioso, algo lo habia golpeado de lleno en la cabeza, busco con la mirada, y solo vio a todos los estudiantes, que seguían su camino, como si no hubiesen visto nada.

Gruño por lo bajo, seguro habia sido esa escuincla hija de su… si, seguro fue ella, miro al suelo, buscando con que lo habia golpeado.

Snape ya se estaba preocupando, cada vez que una mujer se enojada, le daba por golpearlo en la cabeza, ¿Qué pretendían esas chicas?, ¿Dañarle todo su tractivo?, bueno, al menos no apuntaban a la fabrica de bebés.

Snape miro con sorpresa, la cosa con lo que lo habían golpeado, lo tomo rápidamente, y salio corriendo a todo lo que daba, y de paso aprovechando, tumbo a Harry que estaba mirando el paisaje desde una de las grandes ventanas, sonrió al escuchar el /SPLASH/, cuando Harry se cayo a la fuente.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-----------------------------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snape cerró su despacho con llave y mil maldiciones, saco casi temblando el nuevo articulo encontrado, ó lanzado, y lo miro impactado.

Era como Cajita! Talvez un poco más grande, y con una gran pantalla mas amplia, pero era casi idéntica.

Era rectangular, del tamaño de la mano, blanca y con botones bajo la pantalla.

Snape la miro tan feliz, que no pudo evitar dejar salir una lagrima.

-Eres tan hermosa… Cajita III- decía acariciándola con cariño.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-----------------------------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok, Snape estaba muy extrañado, Cajita III no tenía música, no tenía video, no tenía cámara fotográfica, no graba la voz… pero le dejaba ver lo que pasaba en el mundo muggle!

Cajita III era vidente! No lo podía creer, ahora estaba mirando algo llamado **Peplo+Arts** (Canal de Inglaterra o Francia, sobre arte, decoración, etc, muy recomendable), y la vida de 2 personas, que decían estar en el programa _**Mientras no estabas**_ (programa que se dedica a remodelar casas).

Ahora estaba viendo como estaban remodelando todo a mano, usando algo llamado martillo, que era un palo con punta de metal, y clavos, algo así como tachuelas gigantes.

-Vaya, esos muggles si que están atrasados… mira que usar tachuelas gigantes y palos- dijo Snape con sarcasmo, pero saco un pergamino y pluma, si ellos tenían razón, el verde esmeralda, iría bien con el piso de cedro con tallado ocre ámbar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-----------------------------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snape estaba ahora en clase de pociones, no podía dejar de mirara a Harry, esa pequeña molestia de 4 ojos era tan fastidiosa.

Mira que andar con ese look tan anticuado y retro, ¿Qué no sabia que los pelos de punta era algo de los 80´s? ¿Ó que esas gafas de fondo de botella estaban completamente OUT?, No que va, él no sabia que lo IN eran las gafas delgadas de fibra de aluminio, con destellos en circonio, con anti-reflejante, que se moldean a la forma de tu cabeza, haciendo resaltar tu belleza natural, eso era lo que decía Mollybeth, del programa _**Cambiando de look**_.

"Aun que obviamente yo no necesito de eso, mis pómulos están muy bien formados" se sonrió Snape mirándose discretamente en un espejo, y acomodándose el cabello.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-----------------------------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snape estaba caminando de sintonía a Cajita III, mientras veía varias vidas muggles, algunas no le interesaban, eran muy aburridas.

-¿He?- Snape regreso al canal que habia pasado, miro la escena de la vida que veía, levanto una ceja extrañado.

-¿Piratas del caribe 2: el cofre de la muerte?-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-----------------------------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snape estaba frente al lago, de muy mal humor, mirando con furia al calamar del lago.

-Venga confiesa! Solo dime si eres el calamar que sale en Piratas del caribe! Solo quiero un autógrafo! Y no me mientas! Esos tentáculos son tuyos!-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-----------------------------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ahora Snape caminaba de muy mal humor, estupido calamar del lago, no habia querido darle el autógrafo.

En fin, luego se lo sacaría por la fuerza, ya era hora de comer, y tenía hambre, así que pediría pulpo en su tinta.

-Hola Snape, ¿Cómo has estado?- saludo Dumbledore muy sonriente.

-Hola Director- saludo Snape tomando asiento a un lado de él, ese no era normalmente su asiento, pero debido a su intento de suicidio fallido por segunda ocasión, ya nadie quería estar a su lado, así que el único que si, era Dumbledore.

-Dime Snape, ¿Qué tal el centro de llamadas de ya sabes que?- sonrió picaramente el director.

-No sé, pero Lucius quiere saber si le puedes dar la dirección- dijo Snape serio.

Dumbledore frunció el seño molesto.

-El es casado- dijo, el no apoyaba nada de eso de ser infiel.

-Pues ya vez- dijo Snape sumiéndose de hombros- Pero me gusto el escritorio- añadió.

-¿Enserio? Ho, gracias, yo mismo lo elegí- sonrió Dumbledore muy feliz, Snape nunca solía hacer buenos comentarios, ¿Acaso querría algo?

-Que bueno, oye Dumbledore, dime una cosa-

-¿Si?- "Ajá, ahí esta, quería algo", Dumbledore se sonrió, y espero la duda de este, mientras tomaba de su sumo de calabaza.

-Bueno, ¿Tenemos algún cofre de la muerte aquí?- pregunto Snape, y Dumbledore escupió su sumo.

-¿Q-qUE!?- dijo alarmado.

-Solo preguntaba- dijo Snape en tono inocente, comiendo discretamente.

Dumbledore se puso de palo.

¿Acaso Snape aun quería hacer un suicidio colectivo?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-----------------------------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snape estaba en el pasillo que da al comedor, miraba fijamente a una esquina, donde estaba una gran telaraña, con una araña en el centro.

Snape la vio fijo, no esa no era.

-Seguiré buscando- se dijo serio, y dio pie a su búsqueda.

Si todo salía bien, podría evitar que algún estupido Gryfindor tuviese poderes.

Solo necesitaba esa bendita araña azul y roja, que le dio sus poderes a Petter Parker.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-----------------------------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snape ahora estaba cerca del lago, el mugroso calamar aun se negaba a darle un autógrafo.

Pero bueno, esa no era la razón por la cual ahora estaba pateando la arena, solo quería cerciorarse que todo estuviera bien.

Así estuvo pateando un rato la arena, hasta que quedo satisfecho.

Asi es, El Hombre de Arena no estaba en Hogwarts.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-----------------------------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snape ahora estaba viendo un nuevo programa, que se llamaba **Médium**.

-Ha, pobre Allison - dijo Snape mientras se comía unas palomitas.

Se sentía identificado con ella, ahora veía que habia muchos muggles que odiaban a los propios muggles.

Y no solo eso, si no que veía como la pobre Allison DuBois tenia que batallar con espíritus malignos que superaban por mucho a Voldemort.

Locos, asesinos desliados, violadores, ladrones, homicidas, racistas, discriminatorios, entre otros psicópatas muggles.

Snape estaba muy sorprendido, de cómo los muggles tenían que ingeniárselas sin magia.

De hecho, mas de una ves pensó en hacer algo para detener eso, pero no, no debía interferir.

Esa era la ley.

Es verdad que habia muchos muggles indeseables y estupidos… pero también habia muggles que eran buenos, como Allison DuBois, que solo quería una vida normal, pero eso nunca la detuvo para dejar de ayudar a las almas necesitadas, ella no trataba de salvar al mundo, pero tampoco pensaba abandonar a nadie, era una mujer excepcional.

OK, que nadie se entere, pero Snape empezaba a… respetar a los muggles.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-----------------------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snape estaba viendo al hombre mas chocante, maldit farsante, hijo de su (censurado).

De solo verlo ya le estaban dando ganas de ahorcarlo, de mandarle un crusio y dejarlo en el suelo todo moribundo.

¿Acaso alguna vez habia visto a alguien tan pesado, tan AAAAGG!!? Hasta le ganaba al estupido de Black!

Ese sujeto frente a él lo estaba sacando de quicio! Ese horrendo traje tan estupido, con esos zapatos blancos, su estupido bastón, y su pose "Soy-tan-chulo".

Maldito Dr. House.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-----------------------------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-AHÍ!!- grito Snape impactado, no podía ser! ¿Eso era cierto? Tenia que ser cierto!

-_Use pilas Eneryaizer para todos sus aparatos electrodomésticos, de mayor duración. Eneryaizer es la mejor!-_

Snape no podía creerlo… la pila no era una enfermedad! Era una cosa que se ponía a varias cosas!... ¿Pero para que?, ¿Qué fregados era un electrodoméstico!?, ¿Qué hacia ese conejo rosado!?, ¿Por qué nadie le decía nadaaa!!?

Estupido Dr. House.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-----------------------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok, Snape no podía creerlo!

Viendo bien a ese mequetrefe, hijo de su (censurado)… Si al Dr. House le pones gafas… le pintas el pelo de negro… y le pones una túnica negra y lo rasuras… ¿A quien tienes?

-Estupido Potter…-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-----------------------------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lugar: Salón de pociones.

Curso: Séptimo.

Estado: Al borde de la locura.

Harry estaba que no podía, primero, se tenia que preocupar por su vida, ya que Voldi trataba de matarlo.

Luego, tenia que cuidarse de los intentos de suicidios colectivos de Snape.

Y ahora le decían que un cofre de la muerte estaba en Hogwarts!!

Harry se sentó de nuevo, estaba temblando, ¿Y ahora que!? Un nuevo enemigo llamado el Holandés Errante, ¿Quién fregados se puede llamar así? Andaba tras el!

¿Que es esto? ¿El año de todos intentemos matar a Harry?

-Harry! No encuentro nada de un cofre de la muerte!- chillo Hermione ya muy agotada, desde la semana pasada, cuando Snape le pregunto a Dumbledore sobre el cofre de la muerte, que habia llegado a oídos de McGonagall (En realidad, quería saber si pensaba suicidarse, ella tenia un deber moral con sus chicos y aparte, quería su sillón) Esta le habia comentado a Harry de que se cuidara del ese Holandés Errante y su tripulación de crustáceos.

Así que Harry, Ron y Hermione se avían dado a la tarea de buscar algún dato de ese extraña tripulación, pero no habian encontrado nada.

Por su lado, Draco estaba planeando una fiesta sorpresa para su querido profesor de pociones.

Draco miro su lista.

Se sonrió, ya tenia todo.

-Pastel.

-Regalos.

-Globos.

-Regalos.

-Una piñata de Potter.

-Regalos.

-Bebidas.

-Música.

-Regalos.

-Invitados… eso incluye al estupido Director.

-Regalos.

-Un privado pagado para su profesor.

Si, ya tenía todo.

Con un poco de suerte, Snape ya no trataría de suicidarse, y Harry moriría gracias al cofre de la muerte.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-----------------------------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snape ahora estaba en su despacho, mirando a Cajita III, ya habia encontrado 3 cortos informativos de 3 pilas, una tal Eneryaizer, otra Sony, y otra Rayovak.

Pero aun no le decían como o para que servían!

Estupidos conejos rosas!

Estupido Potter!

Estupido Dr. House!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-----------------------------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snape estaba frente al espejo.

Se miraba detenidamente su grandioso y grasiento cabello.

¿Cómo le hacia Jack Sparrow para tener esas trenzas tan coquetas?

¿Usaba Head&Shower o Sedal ó quizás Herbal-Essences?

Mmmm… ¿Cómo se vería él con los ojos pintados?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-----------------------------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snape acababa de descubrir un canal muy divertido.

Bueno al principio.

Se llamaba **MTV** , donde pasaban música, pero con personas cantándolas, era genial, pero solo al principio.

Ahora estaba viendo a un tal Riki Martín, cantando _Living La Vida Loca._

La canción la gustaba, tenia buen ritmo, pero…

-¿Qué traen esas muggles!? Pero que ropa tan corta y provocativa! Son unas indecentes!, ¿¡A esa se le ve el ombligo!? Dios! Pero que indecencia! Que Horror!- dijo Snape molesto.

Pero no le cambio de canal.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-----------------------------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snape estaba en su cuarto, viendo a Cajita III, quería ver que habia en el mundo muggle antes de dormirse.

Masticaba muy feliz una barra de chocolate, según vio en Cajita III, el chocolate da energía, y el la necesitaba mucho.

En eso casi se atraganta, ¿Qué fue eso? Se regreso 2 canales, y lo vio.

-¿Star War Episodio IV?-

Snape no cabía en su alegría! Habia encontrado la banda de su canción favorita!

------------------ 30 minutos después ------------------------

-_Dom, dom, DO-DOOM, DO-DOOM, dom, dom, dom, do-dom, do-dom_-

(Aqui apartece Darth Vader)

-Wuauuu...- murmuro Snape, con la boca abierta hasta el piso.

------------------2 hrs después ------------------------

Snape sentía ansias nuevas! Estaba completamente regenerado!

Si, sabia que su lugar estaba con Darth Vader y su plan de dominación mundial al lado de su estrella de la muerte!

Si! Arriba el lado oscuro de la fuerza! Sea lo que sea que eso signifique!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-----------------------------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dumbledore estaba en su despacho, mirando la invitación que le habia dado Draco, para la fiesta sorpresa de Snape.

El anciano director adicto a los dulces, sonrió, después de todo, las víboras del subterráneo no eran tan malas.

-Dumbledore!- este se giro, y vio entrar a McGonagall muy apresurada.

-Si Minerva- sonrió muy feliz, tomando un dulce de limón.

-Snape a estado muy tranquilo!- dijo molesta, sentándose de mala gana.

-Si, que bueno ¿Verdad?, ya no a querido matarse y llevarse a alguien con el, jojojo- sonrió el director muy animado.

-Albus! Esta es la segunda semana! No a quitado puntos y a estado muy feliz! Mañana empezara la tercera semana! Y ya sabes lo raro que a estado, ahora habla de una estrella de la muerte, de el cofre de la muerte! Y no se que cosas mas de muerte! Además, ayer te juro que lo vi tratando de pedir un autógrafo al calamar gigante del lago!- decía la profesora de transformaciones muy agitada.

-Mira Albus, no me lo tomes a mal, Snape ya me cae bien, desde que se deshizo del mugroso Darth Vader-

-Minerva! Eso aun no se a quedado claro!- dijo Dumbledore nervioso.

-si, como tu digas, en fin, el caso es que ya le tengo algo de… consideración, bueno, solo quiero que le pongas el ojo encima, algo se acerca Dumbledore, algo se acerca…- dijo McGonagall en tono sombrío, mirando el despacho desconfiadamente.

Dumbledore trago saliva, y se comió 10 caramelos de limón d los nervios.

Y algo quedo sentado ese día.

Dumbledore necesitaría de Teddy, su osito de peluche para dormir.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-----------------------------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snape estaba mirando un episodio de **CSI: Las Vegas**.

Estaba muy asombrado de lo que los policías muggles debían hacer para capturar a un delincuente.

Estaba ahora mirando el capitulo de estreno, sobre el asesino miniatura.

Gil Grissom, esta intentando saber donde esta Sara Sidle, su pareja actual, que bien escondida la tiene de los demás.

Snape esta impactado, esa es una excelente serie, la a seguido desde las ultimas semanas, y no se a podido despegar del televisor.

-Estos muggles…- murmuro asombrado de sus técnicas, entre ellas, algo llamado ADN, polvo para huellas, entre otras cosas.

-Yo quiero ser como Grissom de grande- se dijo sonriendo. (Grissom tiene 51 años y Snape 47)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-----------------------------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-Luke… yo soy tu padre!-_

-NOOOOOOO!!- grito Snape escupiendo su soda, y tirando sus palomitas al suelo.

-Maldito Obi-Wan! Mentiroso dijiste que Darth Vader habia matado al padre de Luke-idiota-me-parezco-a-potter! No que él fuese su padre!- decía Snape furioso.

Ya le habían arruinado la trilogía de las galaxias.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-----------------------------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snape estaba en su despacho, muy concentrado.

Si, alfil sabia que eran esas mugrosas pilas, si, ¿Pero, como las obtenía?

Rayos, no habia de otra, tendría que ir por ellas.

Pero él no sabi anda de muggles! A lo mucho, sabia que tenian gatos, lechuzas, y sapos, demas de piratas y a Spaider-Man rondando algo llamado "Nueva Yorc".

-Bueno, al menos tengo a Cajita III conmigo- sonrió Snape, y tomo a Cajita III para ver su programa de **Greys Anatomi**.

Se muere por saber si Cristina Yang logra ocultar el secreto de su novio Preston Burke, a George O'Malley.

Pero en eso…

-Ho, no- Snape presiono otra vez el botón de encendido, pero nada.

-No, no, no, no, no- decía mientras ahora lo agitaba.

Le abofeteo.

Le dio nalgaditas.

Le dio respiración de boca a teclado.

Pero nada, solo apareció en la pantalla… _PILA BAJA_.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!- grito Snape desde su despacho.

-ho, creo que ya supo de la fiesta- dijo Draco Tras la puerta, junto con Dumbledore, y el resto de los Slytherin tras el.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-----------------------------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- pregunto Draco por lo bajo.

-Luego te digo- le murmuro Dumbledore comiéndose 15 caramelos de limón con prisa.

Era el quinto, el quinto entierro! Dumbledore ya sentía que esto estaba perdiendo el control.

Snape termino el entierro, y se giro a dumbledore y sus queridos pupilos.

-Gracias por compartir este momento conmigo, y se los agradezco mucho, solo tengo dos cosas que decir-

Todos pusieron atención.

-La primera, que ya se que es la pila, así que iré en su búsqueda- dijo serio.

-Ha, ya…- dijeron todos, ¿Pero que fregados era eso de pila?

-Y la segunda………-

-¿Si?- preguntaron todos con interés.

-¿Quién trajo a esa bailarina exótica?-

Fin.

Agradezco a Ralye.Rickman.Snape por esta idea, y a Woman in red por la aclaración del nombre de Darth Vader.

Hola!

Espero que les gustara esta continuación, esta historia, con mini-cortos, lo tomo como plataforma, par el siguiente, que será:

"**Laptop Frend"**

Suerte a todos, y de nuevo gracias por leerme.

Se que no debo poner la contestación d los mensajes, pero de verdad quiero agradecerles a los que no tienen cuenta aquí en FF.

IsHiRaPoTTeR: Grcias por los animos! Espero que este tambien te guste mucho! Gracias!

NEFEROCK: Hola! Jaja, gracias por las ideas, y como ves es la laptop la que sigue! Ojala esta conti te guste! Nos vemos! Y vaya, ya me ice popular entre las mamás XD

Zafiro: Hola! Gracias por los animos! Que bueno que te gusto tanto el otro :) eso me anima a seguir! Espero que este te guste! Chao!

Euridicee.e: jaja, vaya, si que soy un problema para las mamás X) jeje, vaya, que bueno que te gusto el cap pasado, espero que tambien este te guste, nos vemos!

Syel: Hola! Bueno, como ves si use tu idea, para el cap que viene, gracias, por todo! Y ojala este te guste!

tomm flamel: jaja, una palm seria muy divertida de hecho:) gracias por la idea! Y por el apoyo! Espero este te guste, nos vemos!

Samara Snape: Hola! Gracias por el mensaje anterior! Eso me anima a seguir :D gracias, ha, y si, pronto veremos mas de esa ayuda loca de Dumbledore XD jeje

Eliza: jaja, si, en el próximo, cap, veremos que tan loco se pone snape por una pila, y como su laptop lo ayudara en eso :D gracias por todo!

Slightly Weird Fan: jaja, encerio? Vaya, pues mi mamá tambien1 solo que ella aun ni sabe como se usa una calculadora XD je, si tienes razón, no todos somos tecnologicos XD


End file.
